Là où le temps s'arrête
by James E. Malloy
Summary: 2005. Voldemort est au pouvoir, Dumbledore est mort, Harry a disparu, et un Mangemort se remet en question. Chapitre unique.


Disclaimer : tous les personnages sans exceptions, sont à moi, mais l'histoire est de JKR. A moins que ça ne soit le contraire...  
  
Cette histoire est en fait un rêve que j'ai fait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus.  
  
Là où le temps s'arrête  
  
Le jour tirait à sa fin. C'était la fin du printemps et déjà les chaleurs estivales s'annonçaient. La preuve était que tous les services du Ministère sombrait tout doucement dans une léthargie qui s'affirmait au fur et à mesure que les jours et la température augmentaient. Le service de la justice magique n'y faisait pas exception. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques minutes, le directeur du département lui-même ne faisait plus que jeter des coups d'œils suppliant à l'horloge de son bureau. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. De toutes façons, depuis "l'événement", le département de la justice magique était au point mort, alors au moins cette ambiance ne les changeaient pas de d'habitude.  
  
Enfin, il fut 6 h. Le directeur prit son blouson de cuir, ses clés, et quitta enfin les lieux. Au lieu de transplaner une fois dehors, il se dirigea tranquillement vers un parking moldu, prit sa voiture et démarra. Contrairement à la plupart des Sorciers, il préférait conduire plutôt que de transplaner, cela lui permettait de se délasser l'esprit De plus, cette voiture avait pour lui une valeur sentimentale, elle lui venait de son père, qui était mort quelques années plus tôt en luttant contre Voldemort. Il roula un bon quart d'heure, avant d'arriver chez son frère, chez qui il entra.  
  
« Salut.  
  
- Salut. Je ne fait que passer »  
  
En effet, la cheminée de son frère était la seule lui permettant de rentrer chez lui, car il voulait que sa maison reste cachée de tous, et surtout de Voldemort. Seuls ses plus proches amis ( et son frère ) en connaissait l'emplacement et la désignation.  
  
« Bon, à demain. » Il se tourna vers le feu, jeta la poudre de cheminette dedans et prononça : « Là où le temps s'arrête »  
  
Le feu devint vert, et il se dissout dedans. Il réapparu immédiatement dans sa demeure, le seul endroit ou il se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Il fut immédiatement agressé par deux fillettes d'environ six sept ans, une brune et une rousse.  
  
« Salut papa.  
  
- Salut parrain.  
  
- Bonjours mes anges. Enfin des visages qu'il me fait plaisir de voir. Alors quoi de neuf, Camille ? demanda-il à la brune.  
  
- Rien papa, répondit-elle. On a joué à se déguiser toute l'après-midi.  
  
- C'est vrai, Julie ? demanda-t-il à sa filleule qu'il hébergeait depuis la disparition de son père, sachant que sa fille était en général trop agitée pour se contenter de jouer sagement à se déguiser toute une après-midi.  
  
- On est aussi allé à l'étang, répondit la rousse. Mais on s'est juste approché, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant l'air sévère prit par son parrain.  
  
- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher de cet étang, mes chéries ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dedans, et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre. Heureusement que Julie a hérité de la franchise de son père et de l'obéissance de sa mère, sinon je suis sur que Camille serait allé se baigner, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Allez jouer, dit-il, signifiant par là qu'il voulait être seul. »  
  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, ne voulant penser à rien, mais les fantômes du passé surgirent. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, lui aimait ses fantômes, souvenirs d'une époque révolue, ces fantômes avaient les visages de ses parents et amis, tombés ou disparus pendant la lutte contre Voldemort. A sa connaissance, seul lui et son frère restaient. Mais ce jour là, les ombres de sa mémoire se firent plus insistant que jamais, et il se leva pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Bien qu'il aimait revoir les visages de ses amis, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de le secouer trop profondément. Mais il se leva néanmoins, et sortit.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le même étang dont les deux fillettes s'étaient approchées, agita sa baguette négligemment pour faire disparaître un buisson sur la rive, révélant ainsi une barque. Il monta dedans, puis s'enfonça sous le couvert des majestueux saules pleureurs, gardiens vénérables de son secret, enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il manœuvra la barque de main de maître au milieu des bancs de sable et des récifs. Car c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que les deux fillettes ne s'approche. Il avait ensorcelé l'étang de manière à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse atteindre le centre de l'étang. Les intrus, y compris sa fille et sa filleule, se seraient retrouvés perdus à jamais. Il se dirigea longtemps, et accosta enfin sur l'île au milieu de l'étang, cachée au regard de tous.  
  
Son île.  
  
Son sanctuaire.  
  
La raison du nom de sa demeure.  
  
Là où le temps s'arrête.  
  
Il se retourna, et regarda quelque temps la vision paradisiaque qui s'offrait à lui. L'étang miroitait sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient le feuillage des saules pleureurs qui sortaient de l'étang même. Il distinguait légèrement la maison au loin, mais il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait réellement la maison rouge. L'étang, ressemblant plus à un bayou, grouillait de vie. Il voyait de temps en temps un crocodile passer, et il y avait nombre d'oiseau qui nichaient dans les feuillages. A plus d'une reprise il crut voir des animaux qui n'aurait pas dû être là, comme un écureuil, ou un aigle à tête blanche, mais compte tenu de son état, il mit ça sur le compte de la nostalgie et de la température. On ne voyait pas les morts revenir.  
  
Il s'assit sur le sol, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il pensa à sa vie. Salaud de Voldemort. Après lui avoir ravi tous ses proches il le faisait maintenant mourir d'ennui, à petit feu. Comme il aurait voulu être comme ses amis, tomber lors de la dernière bataille Mais son statut d'agent infiltré ne lui avait pas permis de tomber glorieusement au combat. Bien sur il était fier de son poste, mais une fois que Voldemort eut pris le pouvoir, la justice magique, n'ayant plus de mages noirs à combattre, n'avait de service du Ministère qu'une coquille vide et un nom, autrefois respecté, maintenant ignoré. Il repensa à l'origine de son enrôlement en tant que Mangemort. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé ce service, après que Rogue eut été démasqué, et presque tué. C'était lui qui était le plus crédible en tant que traître. Avoir grandit dans l'ombre, la jalousie, le désespoir, la colère. Mais cela avait marché. Oh, bien sur, il n'était qu'un mangemort parmi tant d'autres, mais de part sa carrière grandissante, il avait gravit les échelons de la hiérarchie Mangemort en même temps que ceux de la hiérarchie du Ministère. Il était maintenant un proche de Voldemort, à peu près au même titre que Lucius Malefoy, plusieurs années auparavant, quand Harry Potter l'avait tué en duel. Il s'était donc rapproché de Voldemort, en prenant bien soin de faire semblant d'adhérer aux théories de Voldemort. Théories auxquelles il commençait peu à peu à adhérer sans s'en rendre compte, depuis qu'il était seul. Il en était là de son introspection quand il se décida. Même si la résistance était dissoute, il devait prendre sur lui, ne plus adhérer à ces inepties, jouer son rôle, peut-être que ses informations serviraient un jour, il notait tout dans des cahiers moldus. Il élèverait Julie et Camille dans le respect des vraies valeurs : la tolérance, la compassion, la bonté et la justice.  
  
Après ces pensées qui lui donnèrent un coup d'adrénaline, il se sentit enfin le courage de se retourner. Il fit alors face à son passé. Il se tenait en face d'une immense stèle en marbre, qu'il avait lui-même taillée et mise en place. Il avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, et les rouvrir fut l'effort le plus important qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait tué son autre frère des années auparavant. Il se souvint alors de la discussion qu'ils avaient mené ensemble, lui et les meneurs de la résistance. Dumbledore avait dit  
  
« Le problème est qu'Il voudra le tester.  
  
- Oui, répondit Rogue, mais il n'y a aucun choix. Il va falloir que tu le fasses.  
  
- Mais qui trouver pour que cela soit plausible ? répondit Potter.  
  
- Moi, je sais, répondit le dernier dirigeant présent, son plus vieux frère. Je suis sur que Rémus serait de mon avis, s'il était rentré. Tu vas m'emmener, moi.  
  
- QUOI ? fut la réponse des quatre autres personnes.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça. Pas toi, pas mon frère.  
  
- Si et pour deux raisons. La première, est que plus tu tues quelqu'un proche de toi, plus la confiance de Voldemort te sera admise. La seconde est que... » Il s'interrompit quelques minutes, se demandant s'il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, mais son esprit prit le pas sur son cœur. Il fallait vaincre, et il irai jusqu'à se sacrifier pour ça. « ...je suis de toute façon condamné. Je l'ai appris récemment. J'ai un cancer du cerveau. Insoignable. En même temps, tu m'abrègera plusieurs années d'agonie. Fais le pour moi. Fais le pour Maman... »  
  
Et quelques jours plus tard, il tuait son propre frère devant Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort lui immobilisant le visage, pour rester, au moins en apparence, impassible, mais intérieurement il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.  
  
Il se secoua, tout cela n'était que des souvenirs, et sa famille défunte lui était apparue en songes : son père souriait, sa mère pleurait et son frère et le regardait d'un air fier. Nous sommes fiers de toi, avaient-ils dit chacun leur tour. Luttes, tant que tu peux, avait ajouté son père. Nous serons toujours avec toi. » Il avait appris au fil des années à considérer le « meurtre » de son frère comme un acte d'une grande bonté et d'un grand courage. Il n'avait pas été un Gryffondor pour rien. Il se secoua de nouveau la tête et se rappela où il était.  
  
Là où le temps s'arrête.  
  
Il regarda la stèle, le cœur plein d'une joie nouvelle, sachant qu'il pourrait affronter ce qu'il allait lire.  
  
La Résistance - Ordre du Phénix Sirius Black 1960 - 1995 Mort au combat.  
  
Chaque fois qu'un de ses amis tombaient, il rajoutait son nom sur la stèle, gardant ainsi un témoignage pour les temps à venir. Un jour, je la montrerait aux fillettes.  
  
Arthur Weasley 1952 - 1996 Mort au combat Alastor Maugrey "Fol-œil" 1924 - 1996 Mort au combat Kingsley Sacklebot 1945 - 1996 Mort au combat Perceval Weasley 1976 - 1996 Mort au combat Molly Weasley 1952 - 1996 Morte au combat  
  
Son cœur se serra. 1996 avait été une mauvaise année. Les Weasley avait perdu trois membre de la famille, et l'ordre avait perdu deux piliers, les deux Aurors. Il continua sa lecture  
  
Alice Londubat 1960 - 1997 Assassinée Frank Londubat 1960 - 1997 Assassiné Drago Malefoy 1980 - 1997 Tué de ma propre main Bill Weasley 1970 - 1997 Assassiné  
  
Pauvre Neville Londubat , pensa-t-il, presque autant à plaindre que Harry Potter. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de l'appeler juste Harry, mangemortisme oblige... Drago était la seule personne dont il ne regrettait pas la disparition, mais il l'avait mis sur la stèle pour garder les souvenir de toutes les vies données pour n'en prendre que si peu. Et encore un Weasley...  
  
Minerva McGonagall 1921 - 1998 Morte au combat Severus Rogue 1960 - 1998 Mort au combat Filius Flitwick 1948 - 1998 Mort au combat Remus Lupin 1960 - 1998 Mort au combat Peter Pettigrew 1960 - 1998 Mort au combat Rubeus Hagrid 1945 - 1998 Mort au combat Albus Dumbledore 1846 - 1998 Mort au combat  
  
A cette ligne, il ne put retenir une larme. Maudite année 1998. Rien n'était allé comme prévu. Ils devaient se rencontrer dans le Londres Moldu pour l'Ordre, mais Voldemort accompagné de 150 Mangemorts les avaient trouvés. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au dernier souffle, et Dumbledore et Rogue en avait tué plus de la moitié, mais il furent submergés. Peter, torturé par sa conscience, n'avait pas pu tuer Remus alors qu'il le tenait, désarmé, et s'était retourné contre Voldemort. Il l'admirait pour cela. Et il savait que la suite serait encore pire. Mais il voulait arriver au bout, pour se purger l'âme.  
  
Harry Potter 1980 - ? Disparu Ginny Weasley - Potter 1981 - ? Disparue Hermione Granger - Weasley 1980 - ? Disparue Ronald Weasley 1980 - ? Disparu Frederic Weasley 1978 - ? Disparu George Weasley 1978 - ? Disparu Neville Londubat 1980 - ? Disparu Dean Thomas 1980 - ? Disparu Seamus Finnigan 1980 - ? Disparu Lavande Brown - Finnigan 1980 - ? Disparue Parvati Patil - Thomas 1980 - ? Disparue Cho Chang - Londubat 1980 - ? Disparue Nymphadora Tonks 1973 - ? Disparue  
  
Harry et ses amis étaient partis quelques temps avant la Dernière Bataille, pour chercher des renforts à l'étranger.  
  
Personne n'avait eut de nouvelles depuis 7 ans.  
  
Depuis que Voldemort était au pouvoir, pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne s'en veuille de ne pas être allé avec Harry Potter. Il aurait mille fois préféré être mort que de devoir continuer à jouer à celui qui haïssait Harry Potter.  
  
« Je t'interdit de mourir, dit une voix dans sa tête. Pense à Camille et Julie. Tu voudrais qu'elles soient seules dans ce monde chaotique ? Et ta résolution de les élever dans le bon sens ? »  
  
Il s'assit dos à la stèle et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il voyait ses camarades, ses proches encore en vie, lors de ses débuts à Poudlard, maintenant détruit. Il voyait sans les voir les insectes lui passer sous le nez. Il était dans son monde. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver. Il ne craignait plus la mort depuis longtemps. Il l'attendait presque. Mais il se la refusait toujours, pour les deux fillettes. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque quelque chose de lourd et doux se posa sur lui. Il vit que c'était son chat, qui curieusement était le seul être à arriver jusqu'à cette île. « Bon chat, Pattenrond, pensa-t-il, qui vient tenir compagnie à son maître ».  
  
Il était immobile depuis plusieurs heurs. Les insectes se posaient sut lui, et même des oiseaux s'étaient posées sur sa tête et ses épaules. Même un écureuil s'approchait de lui. Il n'y prit pas immédiatement attention, mais l'évidence le frappa : cet écureuil n'avait rien à faire là. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'écureuil dans son sanctuaire, mais c'est CET écureuil là qui n'avait rien à faire là.  
  
Il en aurait mis sa tête à couper.  
  
Il avait devant lui la forme Animagus de Dean Thomas.  
  
Il sourit. C'était une hallucination. L'écureuil avait disparu. Il se souvint avec nostalgie quand ils étaient tous devenus animagus pour l'Ordre. Il fut soudain frappé par l'évidence. Il avait vu un aigle à tête blanche tout à l'heure. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il se transforma immédiatement. Le renard tourna la tête plusieurs fois, car cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Il prit soudain consciences de voix dans sa tête.  
  
« Ca y est je suis fou.  
  
- Non tu n'est pas fou »  
  
Il se retransforma immédiatement et se retourna. Dean Thomas se trouvait en personne devant lui. Il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Sept ans ! Sept ans que j'ai fait mon deuil. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te retrouver.  
  
- Oh et moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Comment vont les autres ?  
  
- Comment tu ne sais pas ? répondit-il en se rembrunissant immédiatement. »  
  
Il lui montra la stèle, et lui expliqua les sept dernières années. De son côté, Dean lui expliqua comment ils étaient tombés sur des Mangemorts, et s'étaient tous séparés, et que lui avait voyagé pendant sept ans avant de rentrer. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses.  
  
« Pourquoi y a-t-il ton nom sur la stèle ?  
  
- J'ai cessé d'être moi depuis que vous avez disparu. »  
  
Ils étaient assis les deux sur la rive de l'île, les pieds dans l'eau et discutaient de leur passé, lorsque petit à petit, le bruit ambiant de l'étang baissait. Ce ne fut que lorsque il n'y eut d'autres bruits que leur conversation qu'ils se rendirent compte de quelque chose d'anormal. Puis ils virent un long serpent glisser sur l'eau. Et un aigle à tête blanche se dirigeait majestueusement, lui aussi vers l'île. Et un chat, passant par les branches. Et un moineau. Et un caméléon. Et un autre renard. Et un tigre du Bengale. Et quelques autres animaux encore. Quelques minutes après, lui et Dean furent entourés de 10 personnes, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sept ans.  
  
Harry ! ... Et sa femme...  
  
Ils pleuraient tous, et se jetèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres.  
  
« Pitié, comment va Julie ? Dis moi que Voldemort n'a pas mis la main sur elle !  
  
- Elle va bien. Voldemort ne sais même pas qu'elle existe. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sait où j'habite, et il est digne de confiance. Il a déjà assez perdu par la faute de Voldemort.  
  
Ils discutèrent ensemble de nombreuses heures. Sa femme s'enquit de leur fille, et il leur raconta les changement du pays pendant sept ans. Il y eut une minute de silence pour les disparus, après qu'il leur eut raconté la Dernière Bataille. Il n'étaient même pas au courant. Puis ce fut leur tour de raconter. Ils avaient tous voyagé, erré pendant sept avant d'entendre, comme Dean, un message subconscient leur disant de rentrer en Angleterre, au même moment. A cela ils n'avaient aucune explication. Mais ils étaient tous de retour. A eux dix, ils avaient sillonné le monde entier, et en amassant leurs connaissances diverses en magie, et les siennes en magie noire, il devraient pouvoir tenir tête aux Mangemorts.  
  
« Bon, parlant sérieusement, dit Harry après plusieurs heurs de discussions. Il faut réorganiser la résistance. Qui est pour ? »  
  
Ils levèrent tous la main.  
  
Il était content. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main. Enfin il allait servir de nouveau à quelque chose. La résistance recommençait. Un sourire éclaira pour la première fois depuis sept ans le visage du Mangemort Ronald Weasley...  
  
Voilà. Pour l'instant, c'est un chapitre unique, mais si vous insistez, je pourrais éventuellement la continuer ? mais pour ça... == Reviews... 


End file.
